A Country Get Away
by BAlaska
Summary: This is for a Ross and Rachel Fic contest. Follow RnR as they get away to the country and discover the meaning of life and each other. This is a takeoff from the finale. Please r&r.


_This story is for a Ross and Rachel fic contest. Follow Ross and Rachel as they discover the country and the meaning of their relationship. This is a one-shot fic._

**A Country Get-Away**

The six friends sat on the couch and chairs of Central Perk. The usual chatter that had occupied their time together for the past ten years had suddenly turned to dead silence. Their lives had all changed dramatically the past few weeks. Monica and Chandler had just adopted twins and were moving to Westchester, a few months earlier Phoebe had married Mike, and the latest development was Rachel had dramatically changed her mind and decided to reunite with Ross instead of taking the job in Paris. They had reunited after being separated for seven years.

To break the eerie silence Chandler remarked, "Any of you are invited to come out and see us whenever you want."

Sadly, they all nodded in agreement. Ross and Rachel began to snuggle closer together. The rest, observing that they evidently wanted to be alone, decided it was time to move on with their lives. They finished their coffee and left Central Perk together. Gunther sadly gathered their now empty cups.

"Rach, when are we going to pick up Emma", Ross inquired while opening the door to his apartment.

Rachel threw her hands up over her mouth, "Oh my God, with all of the sudden changes in the past few days, I completely forgot. I need to call Mom and advise her not to fly to Paris Monday." Rachel quickly accessed her cell phone, making the needed call, "Mom, this is Rachel. Listen; there has been some change of plans. I have decided to stay in New York instead of taking the job in Paris. Ross and I have reunited."

Sandra Green could not reply; she was shocked but relieved that her daughter would be closer by, "Oh honey that is wonderful. Why don't you leave Emma with me for the next week while you and Ross get better re-acquainted?"

Rachel had to admit that is what she was hoping for. With all of the changes, it would be better for Emma if her Mom and Dad did pursue getting better acquainted first. "We will pick Emma up next weekend, and thanks a lot Mom", Rachel gleefully replied.

"Ross, guess what? To allow us more time to get re-acquainted, Mom had offered to keep Emma until the weekend."

Ross hated to admit it, he was secretly hoping for the same thing. He knew it would be better for Emma.

Rachel sadly looked across the street at the empty apartment where she had begun her new life in New York City. That apartment was where she found herself professionally, personally and more importantly she had found the most important person to her right now, Ross. They had experienced a long hard road together, but she felt like this time things would come together. She had experienced the professional life and was now ready to put more effort into her personal life with Ross and Emma. With that she felt two strong arms around her. "What are you thinking", Ross replied while gently kissing her neck.

"How lucky I am to have moved away from home when I did", Rachel replied as she turned and kissed the man she knew she truly loved.

Ross picked her up and gently carried her to the bed they had shared the past few nights. They quickly came together, so lovingly and caring. She felt so good and he felt so strong and caring. Each night their love making was just as passionate as before. It was so good to be home.

**Four Months Later**

Ross had gotten up early, made coffee and had already read the newspaper. Lately he had been restless. Rachel had officially moved in a few weeks after they had reunited and it had been better than he expected. He felt as though she was really there for him this time, no job, no other interests, except for Emma. Ross smiled, Emma, their two-year old daughter resembled her Mother more every day.

Ross also felt as though he needed a vacation away from work. Perhaps a few days away at a Bed and Breakfast Inn in the country would be the answer. The atmosphere would provide privacy and relaxation.

"Hey Ross, when did you get up?" a sleepy Rachel inquired as she grabbed a mug from the counter and poured herself a fresh cup of coffee.

"About an hour ago; how would you feel say spending some time away from the city, perhaps at a Bread and Breakfast Inn?

Rachel raised her eyebrows in approval. She was also tired of the city. Perhaps some time away would be good. "What about Emma?"

"I thought, perhaps she could stay with my folks. That way you and I could have some time away alone?"

Rachel was ecstatic, "Let's do it. Recently, I read in a magazine about an excellent one in Massachusetts."

Ross sat their luggage in their room. The historical "Zachariah Eddy House" had been voted "_Best Bed and Breakfast in New England_". Their room was bright and airy with four large windows and had been decorated in hues of vibrant cranberry and emerald green, which brought to mind the vibrant colors of the region's cranberry bogs at harvest. A spacious king size high-posted bed was accented by a hand painted Trevor Watson English Victorian dresser and period chairs. "Rachel, how about taking a walk together?" She nodded in agreement.

Ross grabbed Rachel's hand as they began walking through the marked trail. It was the fall season and trees were turning their traditional vibrant colors. Birds were chirping loudly and further down the trail they noticed a squirrel scrambling up a tree. "This atmosphere is so different from the city and the quietness, it really brings you back to life's real meaning's", Rachel replied.

"I know what you mean. It makes you stop and think of where you are at in your present life", Ross replied as they continued down the trail.

After a four course meal together, Ross and Rachel decided to set on the front porch swing of the Inn, sipping their latté's while enjoying the quiet time together. Ross pulled her closer. He could smell the sweet scent of her perfume and could feel her heart beating. Ross didn't know if it was the change of atmosphere, but he had never been so deeply in love.

Rachel awoke early the next morning. After her shower, she pulled on jeans matched with a blue cropped striped sweater. She pulled her hair back into a twist before heading down for a fresh cup of coffee from the exquisitely laid out breakfast buffet. She would join Ross later on for breakfast.

Rachel stepped outside and took in a deep breath. The dew was still on the grass and the local birds were providing some early morning music. She walked down the laid out path to the gazebo. While sipping coffee her thoughts traveled off and of course they included Ross. She so wanted more of this relationship but she did not know how to tell him. She felt like they were ready but she did not want to push it. He had been previously married three time's, perhaps that feeling of failure was holding him back in finalizing a commitment. She sadly reasoned that perhaps all she needed was some patience.

Ross awoke surprised that Rachel had left the room. He got up and opened the Victorian chest. He pushed aside some sweaters and picked up the small box with a 6-carat diamond ring.

Rachel was taking a short nap when a she heard a soft knock on the door. She cautiously walked to the door and peeked through the hole. It was a white-uniformed attendant with a bouquet of lilies. She excitedly opened the door. "For you Miss; I just need you to sign the release", the youthful attendant informed her. Rachel hurriedly signed the release and was so excited she almost closed the door in the attendants face.

She placed the bouquet on the dresser and opened the card. It read _Dress in your finest and Meet me downstairs, Ross._

Rachel quickly threw on her finest outfit and raced down the open stairway. An attendant dressed in a black uniform was waiting at the doorway. "Are you Rachel?" he inquired. She nodded, feeling like she was in a daze. "Follow me please", he advised as he opened the front door of the inn. Outside sat a private limousine. The attendant/driver opened the back door. Rachel noted there was no one else in the car and you could not see out of the windows. A second note was left on the seat beside a silver chilling container holding a bottle of_ Dom Perignon_. It read: _I will be waiting for you at your new destination, in the meantime enjoy your wine. Ross_.

After a three to four hour ride, the driver opened the door. She quickly remembered, this was where they had their first date. The driver escorted her to the door. Ross was standing inside the door, dressed in the same outfit he had worn on their first date. He tipped the driver and replied, "I'll take it from here."

Rachel felt like she was in a dream. Could this be it? They made their way up to the Planetarium. The room was darkened. Ross turned on the lights and revealed lilies setting all around the room. He gently took her hand and leads her set down on the pelt. He next switched on the overhead which revealed a cluster of stars. They just sat there silently together for a few minutes, remembering the past.

"Rachel, in the past few months I have never felt closer to you. You mean more to me than you will ever know." With that he took the box out of his pocket and opened it. "Will you marry me?"

Rachel sat there stunned, she had so wanted this to happen and at last it was here. "As I told you before, you were so worth the wait. Oh YES my darling."

Central Perk looked the same to the six that had visited it a few short months ago. What was so important that Ross and Rachel wanted them to meet them here now? "I bet she's pregnant again", Phoebe remarked. "Na, I bet it's something else", Joey replied. "It had better be something good to tear us away from Westchester", Monica remarked. "Monica, will you please chill out?" Chandler remarked. Within a few minutes, Ross and Rachel strolled into the familiar coffee house. They didn't even get set down before everyone noticed the huge diamond on her finger. After everyone congratulated them, Chandler remarked, "You know what they say, what goes around eventually comes around." Ross and Rachel smiled. Right now it was "their time to celebrate their love for each other".

**The End **


End file.
